In Need of my Other
by Mikazukiko's Forgotten Scars
Summary: i will rate it PG just in case for future chapters. this is a Transformers Armada fanfic that a friend of mine pratically strangled me to write. what is it with me and my friends trying to kill me to just write a story. they could just ask.
1. New Friends and New Worlds

Authors Note: Ha this isn't another Inu-Yasha fic! Nope this is just another show that I'm obsessed over that I decided to write a fic to so I hope that you enjoy. And this is Transformers Armada just so everyone knows. and i havent been able to update anything for a while because our computer had a trogan virus and i couldnt log into anything.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Zero.

In Need of My Other

Ichi – New Friends and New Worlds

**_Eons ago on a planet galaxies away, Cybertron. There were two teams fighting for complete control of the universe. The Autobots and Decepticons to be exact. They fought and rivaled for years and even with the Minicons, a smaller race of transformers, they were equally matched. So both sides took their best technicians and created a powerful force that they thought could destroy their foe. The Decepticons created an angel that took on many humanoid features, the Cybertron Angel of Darkness; Blackhole. And the Autobots created an angel that took on many humanoid features as well, the Cybertron Angel of Light; Shockwave. One battle they each brought out their new 'weapons' and the two female humanoid robots did battle. The battle lasted long but the two rivals took back their weapons and began to do repairs. They just about destroyed each other. But when training began an interesting turn of events took place. The two angels had lost all of their powers and abilities. So the two brought them back together and did battle and sure enough they regained their powers. Yet the angels were not stupid and figured out that they had to be together in order for their powers to activate and even when they were together if they were fighting on the same side then their powers would be doubled. So they came together to try and destroy the universe and the Autobots and the Decepticons did the only thing that they could do. They threw the angels into a black hole to never be seen again. But once they got out of the black hole they crashed landed into earth with battered and broken bodies. Yet their spirits was alive and the spirits went out to find another body and sure enough the two found two pregnant mothers and fused within the child that they were carrying. The children were supposed to be twins but the spirits had been separated and they were born into two different families so their powers could never be activated. That is until their freshman year in high school. And this is where our story begins._**

In another dimension in the year 2004 

"Hey Sam I bet you that I could beat you to 4th period!" A young girl with brunette hair that went down to her mid upper arm yelled at her friend once she saw her.

"Bet you couldn't Zero!" Sam yelled back. Sam had shoulder long red hair with blue jeans and a black shirt that had a heart with a skull in it with heart eyes and 'Demonic Love' in bold letters underneath the logo. Sam began to race Zero to 4th period and got past the black clad girl before Zero chased after her. They finally got to their 4th period class, which was so convienutly on the other side of the school building, in a tie. "I won!" Screeched Sam happily.

"No I won!" Zero argued as they made their way to their seats. And that's how their World Geography class went. Just them arguing back and forth over who won. Luckily today was a free day or else they would be in big trouble with one of their favorite teachers and role model, Mr. Gillum. After 50 minutes the bell rang (A/N: Wow they argued for 50 minutes! I can't even do that with any of my friends…unless we're going uh-huh and nuh-uh back and forth. Gomen nasai back to the story.) and their class was over. "See ya after school!" Zero yelled as they departed from her locker.

"See ya!" Sam yelled back and they both left to finish their day up.

After School 

Both of the girls are now walking home together laughing up a storm unknowing of someone watching them. Of course they wouldn't notice except for the times where Zero would continuously look behind them thinking someone was there. _'I found them! Megatron will be so proud when I bring back these two earthling girls.'_

-Flashback-

"Thrust!" Megatron's voice boomed throughout the moon base. And at that moment Thrust appeared out of nowhere. "You were spying on me again weren't you?" Megatron asked and Thrust sweat dropped and began to nervously laugh. "Well, then I have a special mission for you. You are to find Blackhole and Soundwave. (A/N: Aren't those cool names for the angels? Gomen I'll let you continue the story.)"

"You mean the Cybertron Angels of Light and Dark?" Thrust asked just to be sure that he wasn't playing around with him.

"Yes I mean them…NOW GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND AND DECIDE TO TURN YOU INTO SCRAP METAL! (A/N: Megatron always uses that threat doesn't he? Doesn't he?! Oops lets go back to the story now.)" Megatron yelled and with that Thrust was gone.

-End Flashback-

Thrust was so into his flashback that he didn't notice that he came a little too close to the two girls and when he looked down it was too late Zero's eyes shone a dark crimson and Sam's a light blue. And like that they disappeared and headed back to Thrust's dimension but will it be where his base is?

_**In the Autobots and Decepticons dimension and just outside the Autobots mountain base**_

They next appeared outside the Autobots mountain base and Thrust began to worry. But that was when lasers began to go off. This of course startled the two girls and their eyes glowed the same color and a barrier appeared around them and that was also when Thrust took off back to his moon base and the Autobots rushed outside to see the girls. When they got outside the barrier dissipated and both of them fell unconscious. When they awoke the both of them were being bombarded with questions. "Are you two Blackhole and Soundwave?" That was the first question to surface brought up by none other than Sideswipe.

"Who and who?" Zero asked rubbing her head and trying to fight off a headache that threatened to surface.

"Maybe Sideswipe. But according to the blood sample I took from them the girl to the right's name is Samantha Lilac Skull and the girl to the right is Zeriothe Rosemary Dragonsfang." Red Alert informed them as the two girls developed a vein.

"Just call us Sam and Zero!" Sam yelled greatly annoyed.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves so maybe we can at least become friends." One of them spoke up and Sam and Zero nodded their heads graciously. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. And these are my men Hot Shot, Sideswipe, Red Alert, Blur, Jet Fire, Scavenger, and Smokescreen. (A/N: I hope that I didn't forget any of them. If I did then will someone please let me know. Please?)" He formally introduced. Zero just stood up and began to look around.

"Who are we exactly?" Zero asked a little bit confused by all that is going on. Sam looked up and gave Zero the most confused look that she could come up with. Zero looked back up at them and instead of her usual blue mixed with green eyes she had a metallic black eye color.

"Well, according to legend," Blur began to explain to the girls, "a long time ago during the war on Cybertron both of our sides created a Cybertron Angel as we call them. But one day when we both went into battle with each of our new weapons they developed an independent mind and because of that they lost their powers and could only unleash it when they are together. Once they figured that out then they both decided to get rid of the entire universe because according to them it wasn't "perfect." So both of our sides despite our differences opened up a portal to a different universe so neither worlds would be threatened. But as eons went by we assumed that they lost their power and body because of the black hole and we thought that they were gone forever until our sensors picked up their energy signal. And apparently it was coming from the two of you." Zero looked over at Sam and they nodded their heads.

"Maybe we can help," Sam suggested. The Autobots looked at each other than at the girls and they agreed that Zero and Sam could aide the Autobots. That was when the kids came in after a long day of school.

"Maybe we should introduce the kids to them." Smokescreen suggested and they all agreed. But that was a little bit too late because the kids were all ready introducing themselves to the kids.

"Hey Optimus who's those two?" A brown-headed boy by the name of Rad asked.

"Yeah they're kind of creepy!" A chubby boy by the name of Fred added on and the Autobots looked down to see what's going on and sure enough there the two newest editions to the team giving the most scariest glares.

"Zero, Sam, what's wrong?" Optimus asked a little bit worried. The two girls broke out of their glares and looked up at him.

"Gomen nasai but we really don't do really well around other people." Zero admitted and Sam nodded her head.

"That's okay, just warn us next time all right?" Rad said and the two girls gave a thumbs up.

"All right!" Sam and Zero said happily, nervously laughing and nervously giving a thumbs up to them. That was when the alarm went off. Sam was shocked and jumped almost to the ceiling, which was pretty high up, and Zero fell to the ground from the loud noise. "." Zero said and began to twitch slightly.

_**What will happen to Sam and Zero? Why were they so startled when the alarm went off? Hopefully the girls will be able to harness their powers and soon. And are the two really the Cybertron Angels of Light and Dark as the legend speaks of. Find out on the next episode of Transformers Armada: In Need of My Other. Transformers Armada ending theme plays**_

Authors Note: Three cheers for Transformers Armada. See a friend of mine wanted me to make a fanfic off of this show and well I did so now she's happy, I'm not dead, and the world is a lot shinier. So stayed tuned for the next chapter. Oh and the bold italic parts are the annoying narrator like from the show is speaking. I mean come on you need an annoying narrator in your stories for all of the slow people out there who needs some guidance in the story especially if they don't know what's going on.


	2. Their First Mission and a Stick

**In Need of my Other**

Halfbreed Kagome: Yay more pointless ramblings! Doesn't everyone love my pointless ramblings? I truly believe that this is the reason why people read my fics.

Zero: Not really…

Halfbreed Kagome: Wait one damn minute…aren't you me?

Zero: Yes

Halfbreed Kagome: Then how did we get separated?

Zero: You do this all of the time with all of your fanfics that you have yourself in. We're just reminders of the crazy writer who wrote these stories!

Halfbreed Kagome: Issues…

Zero: I'll show you issues! -starts chasing Halfbreed Kagome around-

Halfbreed Kagome: -starts running away from…er…herself while screaming-

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Zero aka Blackhole.

**Chapter Two – Their First Mission and a Stick**

"Autobots move out!" Optimus Prime ordered his men as the siren continued to blare. Sam got used to the noise by now but Zero was sadly still sprawled out on the ground, unconscious.

"Zero…uh…Zero? Optimus Zero went nigh-nigh!" Sam screamed the last part in complete distress.

"Don't worry about her right now. She can stay here with Red Alert and the kids." Optimus ordered and everyone headed out.

"Hey how come she can go? I mean come on she's a kid like us." Carlos said as in the background the minicons start to poke Zero with a stick to see if she was still alive.

"She's actually 14-years-old and in the 9th grade while the rest of you are in the 7th grade." Red Alert said as the minicons continued to poke Zero with a stick only to be responded with Zero's tongue sticking out and the minicons freaking and hiding behind the kids.

"BUTTERFLIES!" Zero yelled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Everyone looked at her with confused eyes. "What happened?" She asked looking at them as if they were crazy and was imagining the whole thing that she just did. The Autobots had all ready been sent to their destination but little did they know that it was all a trap to lure the Autobots out so they could recapture the Cybertron Angel of Darkness. So the moment they left all of the electricity went out and everyone began to panic. "Maybe there's a giant rat?" Zero asked and earned another look from everyone and Zero turned her head to mumble something that they couldn't make out not in a million years. Then they heard a giant footstep…well, more like Zero heard it. "I think Jurassic Park was let lose in here." Zero whispered and smiled when they so predictably gave her a confused look. Zero returned the look and Red Alert just sighed that is until a blast of pure energy hit him into the computers.

"Red Alert!" Rad yelled in pure horror as one of his Autobot friends was knocked to the ground. The lights came back on and there stood the Decepticons. "Megatron what do you want?" Rad yelled with venom woven in his voice.

"My, such bravery for a whelp," Megatron replied and summoned Thrust forward by his side. "Where is the Cybertron Angel of Darkness again Thrust?" He asked and Thrust pointed to Zero who stood there with a fake shock. Megatron looked at the small girl and just gave out a laugh and soon the other Decepticons were joining him.

"I honestly don't see what's so funny?" Zero said and began to glare at them.

"Thrust are you sure that you tracked down the right one? I mean it's just a human," Cyclonus replied and that was enough to set Zero off.

_'How dare he call me human. Oh well, he'll just have to suffer.'_ Zero mentally thought of. Zero looked up at Cyclonus with an evil look and that shocked everyone. "You have angered fire…now you must pay." Zero said dangerously and Cyclonus only stepped closer to her.

"Oh and how so?" He asked obviously not knowing what he's getting himself into. Zero just gave another evil look and began to run off.

"You have to catch me to find out." Zero yelled until she was out of sight. "And I assure you that I'm not that easy to capture." Zero finished up with her voice seemingly everywhere.

"Where did that brat go?" Cyclonus asked with the greatest amount of annoyance in his voice. That was when it hit Megatron. The reading that he's been getting was coming from Zero. If only he wasn't that stupid to figure it out earlier.

"We must find Blackhole at once!" Megatron yelled just as Red Alert began to stir from his unconscious slumber. "And keep an eye on that bot and the humans. I'm sure that they'll come in handy."

**_Meanwhile with the rest of the Autobots and Sam at the North Pole_**

"I'm cold," Sam said for the hundredth time. Everyone gave an annoyed look and Optimus just so suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Something doesn't feel right…Sam can you sense what is going on with Zero at the moment?"

"Of course I can't…I don't know how." She replied sadly thinking that she was now useless to her new friends.

"Just try. I know that you can." Optimus said and took a step back from the Angel of Light. Sam focused all of her energy and power and soon she was glowing a bright blue and she began to see something. It was a little hazy but eventually it cleared up and she saw Zero sitting there in the warp gate room crouched together like a ball and hiding. That was when she heard the Decepticons and everything after that went blank.

"Zero's in trouble!" Sam yelled.

"I knew it…we've been tricked." Hotshot said and they all looked at each other. All knowing that it's up to Red Alert, the kids, the minicons, and Zero to get out of this one.

_**Back at the Autobots Base**_

"Come on brat! Stop fidgeting!" Demolisher commanded as he held an angered Zero in his hands. "What's your problem human?" He asked to purposely.

"I'm not a human!" Zero replied as her eyes slowly began to bleed. Demolisher finally made it back to the main room where they had Red Alert, the kids, and the minicons captured. "What are you doing?" Zero asked with worry evident in her voice.

"Well, well, well, it looks like Blackhole did find another body to occupy. Now why did she choose you?" Megatron asked as Zero looked and gave one of her most deadly glares. That was when she noticed it. The stick that the minicons were poking her with earlier. _'If I could just reach it than I could beat them.'_ Zero thought and began to reach out to the stick until Starscream noticed her actions. But he did nothing but move the stick a little bit closer to her. Zero went wide-eyed in shock. But nonetheless she took the stick gratefully and began to chant something underneath her breath and afterwards she went limp.

"Uh Megatron I think the human is dieing." Thrust said and began to approach her. That was when he noticed the stick in her hand and took it. "So she thought a stick could help her. I'll crack that thing in two." Thrust said. Zero just looked up slightly with dulled crimson eyes and smirked.

_'Yes then we'll see what happens,'_ Zero thought and Thrust broke the stick. But a blinding crimson light shot forth and hit all of the Decepticons and they appeared back at their base along with the Autobots and Sam appearing back at the Autobots base as well.

"How did you do it?" Blur asked clear out of the blue. But Zero was too busy working on something else and the Autobots looked over.

"Here you go minicons good as new!" Zero said happily as she presented them with a fixed stick. "Oh I used some kind of power that I had no clue that I was using and when Thrust broke the stick everything went back to normal. But the stick made a sacrifice to save us so I fixed it and now the minicons are happy to have their stick back. So technically the stick saved the day!" Zero said happily and jumped up for joy. Sam even joined in jumping for joy even though she was still completely confused about the whole stick thing.

_**And so the stick actually saved everyone from the wrath of Megatron. But now that they know that Zero is really Blackhole what will they do to capture her? And why did Starscream help Zero out? All that will be found out on the next episode of Transformers Armada! -Transformer Armada ending theme begins to play-**_

Halfbreed Kagome: Bow to the power of the stick!

-everyone begins to bow and HK is freaked out-

Halfbreed Kagome: Didn't see that one coming…but oh well. Yeah and Zero is just discovering her powers. I'm planning that maybe in the next chapter Sam will get a minicon and Zero will learn to transform into her angel form. Which I have a picture of and when I get a scanner and scan it on the computer than I will post it up so you know what both Zero and Sam looks like. They're really cool pictures.

Hotshot: Ah man you just ruined the surprise for the next chapter!

Halfbreed Kagome: What surprise I'm starting to get into the habit of telling people what's happening in the next chapter…expect for when I do cliffy's…mwahahahahahahah. Yeah but no updating until I get 5 reviews than I can start to really work my ass off. And yeah…any questions I will answer in the next chapter…unless I forgot what the questions were. So stay tuned for the next episode of In Need of my Other! Bye now! -opens up a door that just appeared out of nowhere and leaves-


End file.
